You Found Me
by Id65
Summary: Charity and I have been running from them. The zombies, for over 3 years. I swore I'd keep my sister safe, and her hands clean, no matter the cost. Even if that cost is my life. (According to about 50 PM's this summary sucks, so just go on and read for the love of god, I put over 10,000 words in it!)
1. Chapter 1

**Ok guys, I worked really hard on this fic. I hope you like it.**

**Shout out to Percyjacksonlover13purple, Who helped- well with basically everything. **

You know when people thought of the apocalypse they imagined a bunch of teens running around,

Killing zombies and whatever was taking over the world, and they'd all survive, somehow winning a war when there's 10 of them.

I'm here to tell you that's bull. Complete and total.

I grip Charity's Hand as we run.

_Keep her innocent._

My father's last words.

The sun sends its last fiery rays over the overgrown and abandoned streets.

I hear the groans and moans of the zombies. I pull into an abandoned street near an 18-wheeler.

I crouch down to Charity.

"Charity. You have to go and climb on the roof of that truck. You only come down when I call you ok?" I ask her.

Her big chocolate eyes beg. "I want to stay." She says.

"MUUUHHH" I hear them. "Don't question me! GO!" I yell. And Charity runs. I know this is probably my last fight.

I kill the first row easily, and am about to kill the others when- "NO! ANNABETH! ANNABETH!" I hear Charity scream.

I hear the truck doors slamming shut. "CHARITY!" I yell. With a single glance at the approaching zombies,

I run over to the truck and enter. A man leans over Charity, his back turned to me. His shotgun on the ground in front of me.

I pick it up and cock it. "Turn around slowly." I say. He does, smirking and hands up. I can barely see his face in this poor lighting.

"Let her go" I say. "Annabeth Don't!" Charity says. "She doesn't want to go." The guy says.

"We've met enough survivors. Excuse me if I don't trust men around a 12 year old." I say. I hear the Zombies groan.

"Duck" I tell charity. She does and I turn. 3 of them. BANG. BANG. BANG. BANG. BANG. I fire repeatedly.

I turn back to the guy. He has friends now. Great. "Now. Give me back my sister and we'll be on our way" I say.

"You used all the bullets" The first guy said. "Great." I say. I toss him his gun and grab Charity's hand.

"Run" I say. "Hey! Wait!" One of them calls. "What?" I ask. We're almost out. "When did you learn to shoot like that?" He asks.

"40 seconds ago" I say. And we're out. "Wait. They were trying to help me!" Charity says. He follows us out.

Just for once- "Yeah. Do you remember what happened last time we got offered a ride?" I ask. Charity nods.

"Yeah." She says. "So we don't talk to them." I say. "How about one's offering jobs?" I turn to see the guy.

Or I assume it's the same guy. His looks- hot. Tan skin, and he's very muscular, His Black hair falls haphazardly. His eyes are a sea green. He wears a bullet-proof vest.

"Guess I should have aimed for the head" I say. "Well? Do you want a job?" He asks. "Why?" I ask.

"Protection. For your sister." He says. I eye him. As in an I-don't-trust-you eye him.

"Hmm. Go with the band that kidnapped her? Or tried. No." I say. "No. that's what I was trying to say! He was helping me" Charity says.

I eye her know. "I wasn't trying to hurt her." The guy says. "Charity stays safe." I say. He nods.

I narrow my eyes. "The last people we met was a group of men. Who tried to take advantage of us? There not around anymore. Understand?" I ask.

He nods. "You can come out now" I say. The 3rd guy peeks out from the truck. "Man. Where did the term blondes are dumb and giggly come from?" He asks.

The 2nd guy comes from the other side of the truck. "Aww Leo. I'm a blonde." He says. "I mean chicks." He says.

"Well you should tell us your names." I say. The 1st guy says, "Percy" The second guy is already back In the truck but yells "Jason!" and the third guy, who looks like someone who can burn down a whole town with a paperclip and a ball of lint, says "Leo. The awesome" He says.

"Can you burn down a building with a ball of lint and a paperclip?" I wonder aloud. Leo steps back.

"Whoa. Arsonist much?" he asks. "Well. Can you?" I ask. "Probably" He says. I look down at charity.

"Stay away from him." I say.

"I'm Annabeth. This is Charity" I say. I turn to Percy. "Where are we going? What vehicle are we taking? When are we leaving?" I ask in rapid fire.

"Camp on main land. This baby. Now" He says patting the truck. "Come on." I say. Percy blinks.

"You're just going to climb on after that?" he asks. "I don't have any choice" I say. I point behind me at the approaching zombies and grab Leo's gun.

"Charity. Truck now." I say. "No. You know there not human. So you wouldn't be breaking your promise if you let me-"

She starts. "Not Now Charity. Truck now!" I say. She gets in reluctantly. Percy comes next to me, as Leo runs towards the front of the truck.

"What's up with Charity?" He asks. 'You mean other than the fact she wants to become a killer? Nothing much" I say.

I spot the rest of the Zombies coming.

. BANG.

"You mean Zombies?" he asks.

"She's not killing. That's what it means. You want me? She stays safe. She's staying clean and pure for as long as I'm still kicking" I say.

BANG. BANG. BANG.

"Hmm." Is that all he says? I glance at him. "What? Scared?" I ask.

_**Let em know that we're still Rock n Roll**_

BANG. BANG. BANG. "Never." He says.

_**I don't care about my makeup  
I like it better with my jeans all ripped up  
Don't know how to keep my mouth shut  
You say so what (What)**_

BANG. BANG. BANG. BANG. BANG. "Nice shooting." He says. "Thanks" I reply.

_**I don' t care if I'm misfit  
I like it better than the hipster of all shit  
I am the mother fucking princess  
You still love me**_

BANG. BANG. BANG. "Come on! The trucks ready!" Jason yells.

_**Some some how  
It's a little different when  
I'm with you  
You know what I really am all about  
You know how it really goes  
Some some way  
We'll be getting out of this town one day  
You're the only that I want with me  
You know how the story goes**_

BANG. BANG. BANG. Then we jump and roll into the back of the truck, the doors are slammed shut and Leo takes off like a madman.

Percy leans over and turns on some electric lanterns stuck to the ceiling.

Jason goes to where there's a long line of weapons and starts putting things away.

"You ok?" I ask Charity. She nods. Percy nods to mattresses on the floor. "If you're tired." He says.

Charity plods over and falls asleep instantly. "How long have you been running?" He asks. I sigh and fall on the mattress next to his.

"Since it started." I say. "Yeah. We started a week early." Percy says. I turn to face him. "You knew?" I ask.

He shakes his head.

"We were going backpacking. We were way up in the mountains. We saw the smoke, and we heard on the radio. We hadn't met anyone so we made camp. It was actually ok for a month or so. Then we needed more supplies. That's where were going" he says. I nod. "The camp is still active?" I ask.

"Yeah. Now it's our temporary camp. We leave to base camp when things heat up on main land." He says.

"Why are you telling me?" I ask. "I dunno. Why did you agree to come with us?" He asks.

"My one job is to protect Charity. Nothing else. You offer protection. That's all she needs. I can get her food and water." I say.

He nods. "You tired?" He asks me. "What do you think? We haven't had more than 2 hours sleep in months." I say.

He Smiles. "I'm gonna hit the rack too. But-"He waves a handheld radio. "If this makes any sound, just answer it and wake me up" He says.

"Easy-Peasy" I say. Jason walks back in. He gives me two blankets. "Here. There really warm" He says.

"Thanks" I say. I get up, though it's not easy when the truck is moving. I cover Charity with a blanket and then collapse onto my bed, and am in a dreamless sleep, thank god in no time.

SEVREAL HOURS PASS (**I just assume that you say over with each thing.**)

"Seaweed? You alive? Over." A voice crackles. I jolt awake and look around. There's no light but I fumble around and find the radio.

"Seaweed? Come on. Over." The girl's voice says. I need a code name

"Wise girl here. Waking Up seaweed Brain. Over" I say.

"Oh! Finally they find a girl. Over." Her voice says.

"Wake up Percy" I say. Nothing. I kick his bed. "OW!" He says.

Someone laughs over the radio. "Stop being a sissy. Over." She says.

"Pinecone that wasn't very nice. Over."

"Having Wise Girl Kick you was very smart. Over."

Percy turns on a lantern as Pinecone says

"Report."

"Regional amount of supplies, heading to temp camp as we speak, 2 new members, Wise girl and Underage"

Pinecone groans "Underage? Are you an idiot?" She asks

Percy glances at me "It was a- Package deal. Wise girl refused without her sister." He says.

I nod. "Fine. How many BDs?"

"About 300. I lost count."

"That many?"

"Wise girl packs a punch. And a few other things" Percy says checking me out.

"Say that again and I'll snap you in half"

Pinecone laughs "Good one Wise Girl. Now. I'll have someone prepare a room."

"Good. Make sure it's 2 beds, or wise girl will become an insomniac."

"Whatever. Sunshine wants you to keep an eye out for fresh Supplies"

"Doesn't he have enough?"

Another voice yells "When you have to be amputated with no pain meds I'm not giving you a stick"

"Shut up Sunshine"

Sunshine must have left.

"Rainbow also wants you to look for Tack"

"We shouldn't Let Repair boy come up with the Call signals."

"Now you notice that" Pinecone says sneezing

"Is beauty queen on her throne?" Percy asks.

"Yup. And she wants a new name."

"Not happening."

"I know. Cereal Called from Base, says they need us there. Soon"

Percy frowns and asks "How'd Cereal make contact?"

"Used up two months' worth of power to extend the signal."

"Any news on Delightful and Dead Man?" He asks

Pinecone sighs "No. Not a thing." She says

Percy rubs his temples like he has a headache. "Okay. Thanks Pinecone. We'll check in at Sunshine's favorite time."

"No Problem. Then Dead Man's Fav?" Pinecone asks.

"Yeah. Bye" Percy says. He hangs up.

"That's a lot of call signs" I say. Percy nods. "Yeah. Repair boy is Leo, I'm seaweed and Jason is sparky" He says.

I smirk. Jason sits up. "Wha-?" he asks. "Pipers fine" Percy says. Jason sighs. "So she's good?" He asks.

"Yeah No report on Clarisse and Nico, and Katie used up some power to call in and say that there gonna starve in a few months. We need to get there fast" Percy says. Jason nods.

"Anything else?" he asks. "Will and Butch need more supplies" Percy says. Jason groans.

"There both critical. Great. I say Annabeth goes and tells Leo" Jason says. I jerk my head up

"But we're still moving" I say. Jason and Percy share a smile and point upwards.

FIFTEEN MINUTES LATER

"This is a bad Idea" I say. Charity watches from her bed laughing. "Just stay down and slide to the right. You'll be fine" Jason says.

I sigh and climb up into the world. Green trees Flash by and weeds crack the highways asphalt.

I crawl down the truck, and when it comes to the jump I grab a handle and spin so I'm hanging off the side. Leo sees me and I lift my legs as he pulls the door open.

I clamber in with difficulty, and slam the door shut. "Whoosh" I say. Leo winks "have fun?" he asks.

Adrenaline rushes through me "You guys do that for kicks?" I ask. Leo nods. "So- Sunshine and Rainbow need more supplies." I say.

Leo nods. "I know." He says. He taps his radio. "You gotta be kidding me." I say. Leo smirks. "I can hear. So if Percy Like falls out we can find him." Leo says.

"Repair boy? Is wise girl a pancake?" Jason's voice says. "No sparky, she's fine." Leo says.

"How mad is she?" Percy's voice says. "I will snap both of you in half" I say.

Laughter, and I smile. "Seaweed we should ditch. Suburbs up ahead" Leo says.

"I agree. And let's find some with full tanks this time?" Percy asks.

Click.

Leo shakes his head and presses a button.

"What are we doing?" I ask.

"Going car shopping. And shopping. We never have enough clothes" Leo says.

FORTY-FIVE MINUTES LATER

I stand looking around the abandoned street. "Look for a good car" Percy says.

I point to a dark blue Mercedes Minivan "how about that?" I ask. He nods. "Nice choice. Jason, raid and look for keys." Percy says.

"Come with me. Leo go with charity and look in some of the houses for medicine and supplies" Percy orders.

"Charity won't-"I begin. "She'll be fine. It's safe" Percy says. And with that He sprints up the street.

I follow. "What are we looking for?" I ask. He points to an overgrown house with a Porsche parked in the driveway.

"Come on" He says. He looks around, and finds a key. We enter. The drapes let in a small amount of light,

And it's really dusty in here. "Let's go" he says. I wander down the hall until I find a bathroom.

I look around it. Quite small. No medicine cabinet- wait. I tap the mirror. Hollow. I find the release and open it.

"Bingo" I jump and see Percy holding a backpack behind me. He enters, and in the cramped space, I could swear there's electricity.

He loads up the backpack. "Past there dates, but everything is" he says referring to the meds.

I open the shower curtain. I hand him the body wash and shampoo. He study's it and nods. "Good idea" He says.

"That's why you need a girl with you guys" I say. He nods. "Maybe. But you'd be away from your sister" He says.

I nod. "True. Then maybe I wouldn't. But I've had to leave her alone before" I say. He smirks and then we raid the rest of the house.

I stop in a girl's room.

She must have been maybe my age, because she was my size. I pack all her clothes, and quite a few books.

I look around. "Almost done?" he asks. "1 minute" I say. I look in the drawers of her desk. "Bingo" I say. Mimicking Percy mockingly.

I pull out two boxes and put them in my bag. "What are those?" he asks.

"Tampons and Pads. It's been forever since anyone's had some" I say. Percy wrinkles his nose. "Boys" I mutter.

"I'm a Man! Don't you mean Men?" He asks as we exit and jog down the street to load the supplies in the car.

"No. I mean Boys." I say. We argue as we raid the rest of the street. By the time we get back to the car Leo is on the Radio with someone.

"Boys"

"Men"

"Boys"

"Men"

"Boys"

"Men"

"Boys"

"Men"

"Boys"

"Men"

"Boys"

"Men"

"Boys"

"Men"

"Boys"

"Men"

"Are they about to kiss? Because I can feel the sexual tension from here." Pinecones voice says.

"No!" I say as Percy says

"Yes"

I shove him. "Where's Charity?" I ask. Leo nods to the car. I hear Taylor swift Blasting.

"Good. Pinecone I found Tampons" I say. I hear Pinecone sigh. "Thank. God. It's been months since we've had any. Boy's never seem to find any and we girls never go on missions" Pinecone says.

"I agree." I say.

"Men" Percy says. I sigh.

"Boys"

"Men"

"Boys"

"Men"

"Boys" I'm only doing this because it keeps his mind occupied.

"I'm 22. I think I qualify as a Man" Percy says

"I'm 21. I still don't think you qualify." I say. Percy smirks

"You sure don't qualify as mature" He says. I throw my hands up.

"Male gender." I say. Pinecone laughs

"I'm going to go talk to Charity" I say. With that I leave them to talk. I climb in and turn down the music.

Charity sits in the middle row. "You good?" I ask her. She nods. "These people are ok right?" She asks.

"Yeah. There good, as far as I can tell. Now there's more of us- but we're still a family" I say.

She nods again. "Why won't you let me use a weapon?" Charity asks. I tuck some of her hair behind her ear.

"Because. I promised Dad. And for as long as you can, I want to keep that promise. But- I guess I'll have to teach you some more moves" I say sighing.

She smiles. "Thanks Annabeth" she says. Then she hugs me. I smile. "Ready to pack up and go?" Percy asks from behind us.

I jump. "Gods you scared me half to death!" I say. "You should be more alert" He says, as He walks up the driveway and into somebody's backyard.

I follow him.

I lean in incredibly close to him. "I am. Your heartbeat just increased in speed, Leo is trying to ignite a ball of lint with a paperclip, and Jason is giving Charity a dagger" I say.

He stares down at me, and I am acutely aware of 2 things. He's taller than me and my heart is beating faster.

"But your heart is beating even faster" Percy says. I step back and turn. "I'm giving Jason a hand if you need me" I say behind my shoulder.

Percy mutters something, and then I'm back down to Jason and Charity.

**There we go! Chapter 1. I actually really like this idea. I also think that I did a fair job. Tell me in a review how I did?**

**Review! Follow! Favorite!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2! So- It's snowing here, supposed to snow heavily all night and keep on snowing until tomorrow! So probably another chapter tomorrow. As long as the power doesn't go out, or that really old, really tall tree falls on our house, or the Beech behind our house or- Snowstorms are kinda scary**

**Shout Out, to Percyjacksonlover13purple: I owe you 5 bucks.**

**Godsandgoddessesofgreece: First person to favorite (Shame on you PJL13P ;)**

I sigh and stretch. Percy keeps his eyes on the road. "Nice nap?" Percy asks. I yawn and nod.

"Yeah." I say. I look behind us. Charity is curled up in the way back, and Leo and Jason are in the middle row snoozing.

"What do you think caused them?" Percy asks suddenly. I turn and look at the Highway.

"I don't know. Maybe, maybe all those sci-fi stories are true." I say. "Maybe. But which one?" Percy asks. I consider this.

"Well- People say Virus, and then they kill, and if the virus gets you first you become one. But- who made that virus? Because these sorts of things don't happen on their own. There would have been warning stages before it evolved. So- Maybe someone released it- I assume by accident. But if it's not a virus then the zombies could-"I had been on a nice scientific rant but Percy cuts me off.

"Zombie?" He asks. I shrug. "What else are they?" I ask. "We call them BD's or Born Dead." He says.

"That's idiotic. Why?" I ask. Percy sighs as if he explains way too much.

"Most of us are in our 20s. Youngest is 17, oldest is 25. But- we used to have some older people. In their 30s and such. Well- one of the women got pregnant. When she gave birth- it was a zombie. It infected the mother. The father had to kill them both. After that, all of us had a pretty big fight. Then over half of us left. We don't know what happened to them. And we don't know if that was a singular occurrence or not. But if it wasn't-"Percy shakes his head.

"So- babies are born zombies?" I ask. Percy nods. "AKA BD's." Percy says. "Wow. Did anyone tell you that you talk too much?" I ask.

Percy smiles. "All the time." He says. I stay silent a minute. "The worlds a bit to quiet. We need more noise." I say.

Percy is smirking now. "What are we talking about?" I turn to see Charity Smiling. I pat my lap and she unbuckles and comes over.

"Why don't you sing?" I ask. She smiles. That's charity's gift. She can sing.

_**Oo-oo-oo, oo-oo-oo, oo-oo-oo.  
Oo-oo-oo, oo-oo-oo, oo-oo-oo.**_

_**When she was just a girl,  
She expected the world,  
But it flew away from her reach,  
So she ran away in her sleep.**_

_**And dreamed of para-para-paradise,  
Para-para-paradise,  
Para-para-paradise,  
Every time she closed her eyes.**_

_**Oo-oo-oo, oo-oo-oo, oo-oo-oo.  
Oo-oo-oo, oo-oo-oo, oo-oo-oo.**_

Charity's clear voice sings. Leo throws a pillow at my head. "What's with the noise?" He complains.

Charity frowns. "Shut up Leo. Charity was singing" I say throwing the pillow back at him. Leo catches it and yawns.

"So-Where's grub?" He asks. Charity moves back into the back, and tosses us a box of granola bars, which hit Jason in the head,

Properly wakes him up. "Ow" He moans. "Breakfast" He says after he's done moaning. He passes the bars around.

"Can I have one?" Percy asks. Jason smirks and Hands me an extra bar. I unwrap it and offer it to Percy.

He takes a bite. "Why couldn't you just steer with one hand?" I ask. He shrugs. "I like being hand fed by someone hot" he says wiggling his eyebrows. Cheesy.

"Dude- That's kinda wrong with a kid in the car" Jason says. "What is it?" Charity asks. "Nothing." I say.

"You do know I'm like 13 or something?" She asks. "Exactly. And your my sister" I say. Percy smirks.

We drive by a farmhouse. "Where are we?" I ask. Percy shrugs. "Maybe-Pennsylvania." He says.

Such a long way from New York. "Rainbow needs horse gear right?" I ask. Percy nods. I point at the houses flashing by.

"Farm houses. If someone raided they'd kill or cook the horses. They wouldn't take the supplies" I say.

Percy slams on the breaks making everyone fly forwards. Percy grins as he pulls into the closest farmhouse.

"I could kiss you" He says. He leans closer. I push him away. "Fuck you" I say. He smirks. "Time and Place" he says. I roll my eyes "Dream on." I say.

"Aww. Did my Dear cousin find His match?" Pinecones simpering voice crackles over the radio.

"Pinecone be quiet and get rainbow. We're somewhere with Horse Shit and we need someone to tell us what to get." Percy says.

"Jason. Stay in the car with Charity. Keep a radio and stay as backup. No fighting, no Snacking, No turning up the music. Leo, Raid the house, Annabeth, your Idea you find the tack. I'll carry it and then Help Leo. Move it People!" Percy Orders.

The three of us scramble out of the car. "Come on." I say. I walk towards the stables. "Rainbow here. Over." My radio crackles to life.

"Wise Girl here. Over. So Rainbow, we're in the barn. What tack do we need?" I ask looking around.

"Rainbows, Ponies-"My radio crackles with Leo's voice. "I'm gonna-"Rainbow begins. "Boys! Shut up. Now what gear do you need more of?" I ask.

Rainbow explains and we gather the tack. We load it into the car top carrier, and then Percy goes to help Leo,

While Jason fills up the Minivan from the gas in the truck.

I walk over to the fence and stand on it, looking over the overgrown fields that stretch all the way to the blue-grey mountains far, far away.

The valleys the wheat covers seems to be too much land. I swing up and sit on the fence.

Charity Jumps up and sits next to me. "Did you change?" I ask without looking at her. "Yeah. I see you did to." She motions to my clean clothes. I glance down at them.

I wear a tank top, an over shirt, Jeans, and Cowboy boots. They were in that girl's closet. My hair is back in a greasy ponytail.

"We'll need Showers next stop. I assume all of us" I say running my hands through Charity's Dirty hair.

She study's mine. "You need a trim." She says. I nod. My hair is getting a bit too long I turn back to the mountains. We settle back in our comfortable silence.

Then I see it. A wave of Dead. There moves aren't as clumsy as they were before, when this all started.

They move faster now. "Charity car now" I say. I jump down, helping her. As we run back to the car I speak into my radio.

"Car now! BD's crossing the fields. Closing fast. Move it People!" Charity jumps in first, Jason was already in the driver's seat.

Leo gets in the front seat, and we're already moving when I remember Percy. I see him running towards us.

I open the minivans door and He jumps in. I think he purposely lands on top of me. I push him off then have to reach past him to close the door.

Jason burns rubber. We watch the farm recede. "Thing 1 checking in. over." The radio on the Dash crackles to life.

Leo is busy with maps, so the radio is tossed to Percy. "And thing 2. You guys Ok? Over." A second voice says.

"We're fine Thing 1, Tell Rainbow We Got His Pony, and Thing 2 Where's Pinecone?" Percy asks.

"He's rolling his eyes Seaweed. Pinecone is at The Ocean" one of them says.

"Showers, you could use one. You smell horrible" Percy explains to me. I glare at him.

"Gee, Thanks. What every girl wanna Hears." I say. "A girl? Girl? Where? Seaweed how hot is this girl?" One of the guys asks.

"mm. Good question. Cleaned up, maybe in a little black dress with her hair all done up- a 6" Percy says.

I raise my eyebrow and Hit him. He winces but Glares at me. "Wise Girl packs a punch" Percy says.

"Reaally? The cute kind or the actual kind?" one of the guys asks. Percy sighs "Thing 2, Stop it. You'll meet her soon enough." Percy says. I nod. "Whatever. Just because you have a crush on her doesn't mean you have to get Tetchy" One of them says.

Percy glares at the radio. "That's the most idiotic thing I've ever heard." I say. "She speaks!" One of them says. How are you supposed to tell them apart?

"_She_ is Wise Girl." I say. "Oh Dear princess we had no idea!" One of them says. "Stuff that mouth up your ass" I snap back.

"Ohhh Touchy. Touchy" One of them says. "What are you two doing?" I hear a girl's voice say.

"Flirting? Isn't that obvious?" One of them asks. "No. This is most obviously _not_ flirting" I say.

"Scat. There might be something of actual importance come on" She says. Two pairs of loud clunking and complaining.

"Beauty Queen here. Over." She says. "Seaweed Over" Percy says easily slipping back from his glaring contest with the radio.

"Sparky good?" She asks. "Yeah Beauty queen. We're fine. How you holding without me?" he asks. Percy glances at me. I cross my arms and roll my eyes.

(**Did anyone else notice that Charity might not actually be in the car? That wasn't on purpose, but would be pretty fucked up if she forgot her sister**)

I glance back at Charity. She smiles. "You want a book?" I ask her. "Yeah. Thanks. It's kinda boring with you guys talking" She says.

I immediately feel guilty as I dig through my bag for a book. Nothing. I could have sworn I packed some-

"Let's play a game" I suggest. Leo and Percy stare at me.

"What?" Percy asks. "Charity's bored. I'm bored. Leo looks like he's having a blast reading maps upside down, Jason can even play" I say. "What game?" Percy asks in a sigh. Charity smiles mischievously. "Places" She says.

I assume you've played. You name a place starting with an A, Like Annapolis. Then the next person says a place that's starts with an S, Like Seattle and then- well you get the idea.

No repeating, whether or not it was you who said the place. You go around and around.

If you can't answer you pass, you can pass twice, and then you're out. Whoever stays up the longest chooses the next game. Or at least that's how we played it.

Charity and I play it all the time, so we can play easily, but Leo, Jason and Percy all have been more places so were pretty even.

As we play I scrub my legs, arms, neck, face and feet with wet wipes. Percy nods his approval. I roll my eyes. I do that a lot around him.

Then I use up some makeup. Mascara, Lipstick, some blush. I put on a tad bit of eyeliner too. I do the same for Charity, only I just pinched her cheeks and gave her some lip glaze. "Much better" Percy says. I scowl. "Dubai" I say, then say to Percy "It's not for your benefit"

Charity frowns with concentration. "Iceland" She says. I'm shocked nobody had used that yet. Then it was Percy's turn.

As he made up places because he can't think of anywhere real, I made dinner.

Trail mix, water, and chips. We eat slowly, enjoying the food.

"Ok. Tomorrow we reach the trails, there we have showers and such. We leave the car and we'll ride horses the rest of the way to camp, carrying as much supplies we can, someone will take the car, clean it, and then take the extra supplies towards where we'll leave for base camp. Then we hike up the Appalachian Trail until we reach camp. Once we get there, we re-cooperate, or you two do at least, then we pack up, and leave for base." Percy says showing me the map. I nod.

"So- What else do we do once we get there?" I ask. Percy smirks. "We've all got our talents, we find yours, hone it, and then you have your job." Percy says.

"It's a pretty decent life" He continues. "So- What are your special talents?" I ask.

His smirk deepens. "Oh gods not like that you idiot." I say.

"I find everyone's talents, I make sure everyone has an even amount of food, stuff like that. I pick up drifters like you, and I switch between camps a lot. Most people stay at least 6 months, sometimes more in one of the two camps. I just- Kinda move around" Percy says shrugging.

I can't imagine that as a life.

"I think we should get to sleep. We'll need the energy tomorrow, Leo switch with Jason next stop, then so on so you're not dead on your feet" Percy says.

I sigh and Settle down next to Percy and fall asleep to rhythmic breathing.

(**I almost put Annabeths nightmare here. I decided that's next chapter**)

I keep my eyes closed and let my head stay sleepy. Luke's arm is around me, and my head is buried in his chest, we share a blanket, and the two of us fit on the seat perfectly.

Wait- No. That's Percy's arm. I keep my eyes shut and even my breathing. I want to enjoy feeling safe, with my defenses down, even if I know it's fake.

"They still out?" I hear Jason ask. "Yeah. There both conked. I'm not surprised. If Annabeth was telling the truth, they haven't had much sleep for a long time" I hear Percy's voice. So He's awake.

"I hope she wakes up soon, I can't keep this position for long" Percy says.

"Sure, you mind a girl, a very hot girl might I add, asleep on your chest, sharing a blanket with you. And I'm Brad Pitt" Leo says sarcastically.

"You have the same amount of sarcasm." Percy says. I yawn and open my eyes. I blink a couple times, look down, and then swivel to look at Percy.

He looks asleep. He slightly smiles. I lick my fingers and twist them so they'll feel like lips. I press them to his forehead. He smiles wider, lower, lower, lower.

Finally he opens his eyes, probably expecting a kiss. He frowns, and I smirk. "Cute" He says. "I know" I say.

Then I lean over to my side of the seat. I stretch and yawn again. Charity wakes up.

"What are we doing?" She asks yawning. I pass the trail-mix around, and we eat.

"We'll be at the site in 15 minutes. Either I drive fast or you slept late." Jason says. I sigh.

Charity and I Quickly brush our hair, and our teeth, which after spending 3 days in a car basically non-stop, you learn how to spit out the window without hitting the car.

Then we pack up our stuff in our backpacks. "We're ready" I say as I put on my cowboy boots. Percy nods.

We turn into a gravel parking lot, an old house is just sitting there. I can see the stables, and we're really close to the mountains now- or we already where, because mountains surround us on all sides.

Some People rush out of the house. The door opens and Percy hops out. I get out then help Charity out.

She looks so innocent. Her blonde hair finally shines. Well- My hair is blonde. Hers is gold. That's where her name came from.

"_Her hair is a gift from God. Charity"_

My mother had said.

Leo and Jason get out, and then the people come closer. There all Guys, I note. "Percy" a few say.

"You have the gear?" A guy asks. He's Bulky guy, with a shaved head. His face isn't that- Attractive.

"Yeah Rainbow. We got the tack. Up here" Leo says. "That's rainbow?" Charity asks. Butch doesn't look to happy about that comment.

"Shh. be polite Charity" I say. She frowns. "She's ok" Butch says. "Are there horses?" she asks her eyes shining.

I used to have a horse. We had to sell her when- well When Mom and dad died. I know Charity is remembering too because her face is falling.

"Yeah. Do you know how to saddle a horse?" Butch asks. Charity nods. "Well come on then. I'll need some help" Butch says.

Charity grabs the bridles and follows Butch. "She'll be fine. If butch forgave Charity that fast you got nothing to worry about" Leo says. I nod.

I notice Percy is gone. Leo's already ahead. He turns back to see me. "Come on" He says. I follow.

The house is nicely furnished, just worn. I follow Leo into what must had been a dining room. Percy's pointing at the map.

"Annabeth? Can you recall where you saw the wave of zombies?" Percy asks me. I snort.

"Please. Ask me a hard question" I say. I mark where they were. "Coming through the valley like this strait towards us" I say tapping the map.

The guy nods. "Yup. Thanks. They might have been headed towards us, your right. We should go to base camp. Soon." He says.

"Your right Chris." Percy says. He glances at me. "I guess you can go get Charity, you two should get a shower in before we leave. And change" He says.

Then he turns to the only girl, who I hadn't noticed. She's hugging Jason. Her eyes are Brown- no Blue- No green, and her hair is choppy like she can't get enough time to properly cut it.

"Piper. Can you make sure we have enough food?" He asks.

I roll my eyes, and leave muttering "Men, So Full of themselves."

**And there's chapter 2! Wow. So- What do you think? Tell me in a Review! I live for those!**

**Also, if anyone can think up a call name for Beckendorf or Chris, Please PM me or review, because I have no Idea what theirs should be.**

**Review! Favorite! Follow! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Another chapter! Weirdest thing like ever-I wrote this like, 2 snowstorms ago! Oh. My. Gods. We don't count weeks anymore, we count by snowstorms! WTF?**

* * *

The snow bites at my face and tangles in my hair. Charity's hand is in mine. I can't run fast with my bad ankle, but I can still outrun those suckers.

The only problem is- Charity. She's only 9, and she never took up any sport. She can barely breathe and running at her fastest is slow enough to kill us.

Luke picks her up on her back. Thank god. We run faster down the snowy streets. As we turn the corner I risk a glance back.

The Dead Flesh are still there, drawing closer awkwardly. Then I hear Charity scream. The scream that makes me know something is terribly, terribly wrong. I turn to see-

* * *

(**Lol! Did you think that was an actual Time jump? No way**)

* * *

"Annabeth!" I turn quickly hand on Percy's throat before I relax onto my bed. I breathe. In. Out. In. Out.

I'm drenched in sweat, and it's about 70 degrees outside even though it's early morning, before dawn. I can tell by the light.

"What's wrong?" he asks.

"Look. This wasn't exactly my choice in sleeping arrangements. I don't have to tell you anything" I say. That's true.

Charity is sleeping with Piper next to the horses, to protect them. I had to bunk with Seaweed here.

"Should I go get charity?" He asks. "No. I can handle this on my own" I snap at him. He's silent for a while.

"Sorry I just meant-"He starts. "Don't. Anyways, Charity has nightmares of her own. She doesn't need mine too" I say.

"So you won't tell anyone?" Percy asks. "Yes." I say. "You know this Lone wolf crap isn't helping anyone. Especial your sister" He says.

"It's what I have to do." I say. Percy snorts. "sure." He says. I try to get up and leave, but he blocks me.

I try at least getting up, but he pins me down so I can't get up. "You need to tell someone" He says. I sigh.

"I'm not leaving until I tell you I assume?" I ask. Percy smiles and leans back a bit. "See. Now you get it" He says.

I sigh again.

"Fine. It was Maine. Winter. Maybe a month after the apocalypse. Charity doesn't even remember that night, she got hit on the head, short term amnesia." I begin.

"So why hasn't her memory come back?" Percy asks. I groan. "I haven't triggered her memory. She doesn't need another Nightmare. But- we were in the suburbs. Me, Charity, and-"I hesitate.

"Luke" I say. Percy raises an eyebrow, and he tenses, his body language stiff.

"Anyways, we were running in the suburbs from some- BD's that had seen us. I had hit my ankle the week before, sprained it. I run track, which is the only thing that kept me alive. Charity was only 9, she couldn't run fast. Luke picked her up, and there we were running through a snowstorm from a force we couldn't beat. And then- well I blacked out." I say,

Percy now looks surprised. "What happened?" He asks. I shrug.

"That's the point. I don't know. I woke up in Iowa with Charity 5 weeks later. I don't know what happened. Charity said That Luke was gone hunting, and I had only been asleep an hour. She was fine. Luke never came back. That's the scariest thing. How did he drag both of us that far? Because I can't remember a single thing from those weeks. And-"I hesitate. "What?" Percy asks. He's been listening with rapt attention.

"It's nothing" I say. It's not that I'm ashamed, but I'm not telling him. If he's going to be training me he can't know unless he has to.

"What's nothing?" He asks. "Really. Just something. My hair had been bobbed" I lie easily.

"I'm gonna go find some water" I say. Percy stops me. "I know your lying. But your obviously not going to tell me so go" He says.

Then he moves aside. I set out to find water.

I think about the last, long day of traveling. We rode on horseback all day, so when everyone went to bed we were all sore.

As I draw the water I think about this. We're all cut, bruised, and battered. How are we supposed to survive like this? I don't know. We have to survive. The Human race has to-

Then the pain hits me like a wave. I clutch at my stomach. I cry out, and tears blur down my face.

I drop the bucket, struggle to my feet and stagger towards camp. My vision is black with the pain,

And I can barely keep on my feet. I cry out louder as I use one hand to guide and one hand to grab my stomach.

Someone runs up but my ears pop so much, I can't hear. Percy runs up and looks at my eyes. I can hear him say

"What's wrong? Annabeth?" I gasp out. "Stomach-Hurts-Cramps-Heat" I say. Piper comes up.

"What is it?" She asks. Percy. "Cramps, I think" He says. Jason swears as he tries to get Sunshine on the radio.

I somehow make it to my tent, where I lie, hands on my stomach. Piper gives me some hot rocks wrapped in cloth to put on my stomach.

Percy hesitantly puts his hands on my stomach and gasps.

Then I black out.

* * *

Luke stands over me, staring. "How are you here?" I ask him. "I'm closer than you think." He says.

"Why did you leave us?" I ask. I can't move. "Maybe I should kill them." Luke says. He points his gun to Charity and Percy.

"Now why is he in here?" Luke asks. "Please! Don't kill them-Please! You promised." I beg.

"See, I did. But I didn't desert you two in the desert. Huh. Same word different meanings"

"I don't-What are you talking about? Please, don't kill them. There the only thing left" I sob

"Because you left me"

And the gun goes off.

* * *

I sit straight up, gasping for breath. I'm in a tent, not mine, with people surrounding me. "What?" I ask.

"Who was killing who?" A girl with black hair asks. "None of your business. And where in the hell am I?" I ask.

"Control camp. And yes it is my business" She says. "Camp? What?" I ask. "Uh Annabeth? You were out like a week" Leo says.

"What?" I ask. "Yeah. Stomach virus. Will saved you at the last second, but it was pretty serious" Leo says.

Just then Charity bursts in, Jason, Piper, and Percy following behind her at a more dignified pace.

"Annabeth!" Charity says. "So she can talk?" Black-hair asks. "I told you she could" Jason says.

"Why weren't you talking?" I look at charity. "I thought they had done something to you" She says.

"Charity! That's absurd. I'm fine" I say. Percy nods. "All right. Everyone stop gawking. Back to work" he orders.

Everyone, mostly anyways complies. "Percy-She was talking to someone in her sleep. And she won't tell us who it is." Black-hair says I jut out my chin.

"It's none of your business." I say. "Annabeth-"Percy Begins. I sigh. I cover charity's ears so she can't hear.

"Luke. Percy knows what that means, and if he sees fit he'll tell you. And if any of you ask charity I will kill you." I say.

Then I lift my ears. "What did you say?" Charity asks. "Something you shouldn't hear" I say.

"Gods. I have heard swearing before" She says rolling her eyes. Uh-oh. Teenager.

"Yeah. Sorry next time I swear I won't cover your ears" I say. It's the truth, and Charity seems Pleased.

"I'll go get you some water. You must be thirsty." She says. I nod. I am. Charity leaves the tent.

Black-hair crosses her arms. "I don't trust you." She says. I roll my eyes. "Of course you don't." I say.

Black-hair looks taken aback. "What? No big speech?" She asks. "No. when we fight though you'll either trust me or we could all die. I'm not worried." I say. Black hair smiles. "Classic." She says. We fist bump. Rift Healed.

"I'm Thalia. AKA Pinecone" Black-hair. I mean Thalia says. "I'm Annabeth. AKA Wise girl" I say. The boys seem to break from there enraptured trance.

"All right! Move out. Now. Thalia, find her some clothes" Percy orders. I am wearing pajamas.

Once Percy and some guy I don't know have herded everyone out, Thalia tosses me some clothes and draws the curtain around my bed.

"Please tell me a guy didn't change my clothes." I say. Thalia laughs. "Nah. Me and piper." Thalia says.

"Thank god. What's up with Percy?" I ask as I slip my jeans on. Thalia stays quiet. "What do you mean?" She asks.

"Ordering everyone around." I say. "He's the boss. What else should he do?" Thalia asks. I stop. "He's the boss?" I ask.

Luckily I'm already dressed because Thalia throws open the curtains to stare at me. "You didn't know?" She asks.

I nod. She grins. "Oh boy. Man is my cousin in trouble!" She says.

* * *

Eventually I feel strong enough to walk outside. As soon as I step out of the tent there's immediate silence.

I keep on walking purposefully towards Percy's tent, and I knock on the wood. "Enter" He lazily drawls.

I walk straight in. Percy leans over a table, shirtless looking over a map. He jumps when he sees me.

He hastens and puts a shirt on. I can't help but notice his amazing six-pack that I don't want to notice.

"I thought you were in bed." He says. "Obviously or you wouldn't be half naked." I say. Percy shrugs.

"It's hot. And I'm not half naked. I'm just shirtless" he says.

"Yeah. And if I walked around without a top I'd be half naked, but you nooooo" I say. He smiles.

"Good point, but we're all men, except for piper and Thalia. And piper isn't here much, so just Thalia. Thalia is used to it, so we're used to not being drenched in sweat by wearing shirts all the time" He says.

"I suppose so." I say. "So. Why are you here?" He asks. "I'm wondering when we leave for base camp" I say.

Percy stops. "When you're stronger" Percy says. "I'm fine" I say. "You blacked out for a week. You're not fine" He says. I shift.

"Just a virus" I say. "From mal-nourishment, which I must admit most of us-no all of us are a bit under-nourished, but yours was from giving all of your food to your sister." He says.

I flinch, from the memories of those long nights on guard duty, with nothing in my stomach.

"She needed the food more than me" I say. "Why don't you leave that to her?" Percy asks.

"You know why." I say. He sighs, and offers me a folding chair. I sit. He sits on his own.

"I do. And I told you, you can't do any lone wolf crap anymore. Or I'll have to kick you out of our group. I don't want to, but I will" Percy says. There's no bluff in his voice. I look in his eyes. "Would you really?" I ask. He nods.

"Anyways, what was this crap about him?" Percy asks with obvious distaste in his voice. I try to keep the shake out of my voice, but I don't know if I succeed.

"He's still out there. Somewhere. I can just-Feel he's alive. And he's going to try and find us." I say. Percy nods.

"Well-That's something I hadn't seen but we'll be ready for him." Percy says. What he's actually saying is more like

"When we find him, and we will, I'll put a bullet in his head" I laugh.

"You'll never be ready for him." I say.

I open the flap to the tent and I see a group of men eavesdropping.

"Eavesdropping? Don't you have something better to do? Like killing BD's?" I ask I roll my eyes. They stand still.

Percy comes out. "Yes they do." He says glaring. I smirk as they scatter faster than ants near a boot.

"Nice one." I mutter so only he can hear. He smiles. "I know" He mutters back. I laugh, which pauses the ants momentarily.

"Egotistical much?" I ask. Before he can reply Piper appears and grabs my hand

"Come on. Annabeths going to take a shower, any of you Perv try and peek and you won't have eyes" She warns and pulls me away towards who knows where. As we walk piper rattles on. Where Percy's tent was it was all tents.

As we walked through the mass of cloth though there was a few permanent buildings, placed here and there.

Piper usually pointed them out as buildings like "Kitchen" Or "Radio control" But some she just passed over.

I assume they were the full-year resident's houses, or rooms. We finally reach a well-worn path. Piper ties a bandanna to the small post in the middle of the path.

"Means it's occupied." Piper explains. She hands me a towel. "Those clothes are clean." She says.

Then she points out the hair wash and body wash, the stuff I grabbed in those suburbs.

* * *

I wash quickly, afraid that someone might walk in. But I do enjoy it. The water is warm, and Piper explains why on the way to Mess.

"See, the stream was really quite strong, so we, diverted some of it. That water has this whole system Leo created. It filters the branches and such out, then boils the water, then it pours out when you turn the tap. The hottest water is in the morning, for the people arriving from missions and who slept the night in grime. We also use it for our kitchen water, just from the tap there. This water is pretty clean, just from a hidden spring. Everyone gets 2 showers a week. Only one of those with actual soap. You also get to wash before you leave on a mission" She rambles on.

"I didn't peg you as talkative" I say. She smiles. "I didn't peg you as silent. Anyways, I might as well explain now to save you from an embarrassing question later" Piper says.

"I'm only silent because I can't get a word in edgewise, and thanks" I say. She smiles. "No problem" We enter the largest building, which Piper called Kitchens.

As soon as we enter it gets really, really quiet. About 20 or so men, sit on the tables. It looks like an elementary school lunch room, full of men.

The youngest looks about 18. The oldest? 25. I walk through unfazed, collect my food and sit next to Thalia, Percy and Leo.

They don't object, Percy and Leo seem at ease with this agreement, but Thalia shoots me a suspicious look.

I eat calmly. And ignore the glances. Piper, Jason and Charity join us. Charity seems to not actually notice the stares and whispers about us. She chatters on.

"Oh. And um-Remember that time with the Circus?" She asks. I smile and nod.

"That one was-picture worthy" I say. Charity laughs, a clear laugh. "What are you talking about?" Thalia asks.

"Ok. So this one time, maybe near Albany, there was this circus. And they had these-"I had been there, so I tuned out, making sure my mouth was full so I didn't have to speak.

I tuned into my surroundings. The perk of being with one single person for the most of 2 years, barely speaking most of the day so we didn't attract attention is that Charity and I can tune out and hear our surroundings.

We heard things so tiny sometimes it was shocking. So I listen.

"She's not a zombie, that much is for sure." A male voice says.

"Yeah, but we can't bang her." A second voice says.

"Uh-That's idiotic. It's called this" a third says.

The others laugh, I assume they were making a condom gesture of some-sorts.

"No. I hear Percy's got grabs" the second says.

Percy tenses, and I wonder if he hears the men.

"Aren't he and Piper?" The first says.

"Nah. She's with Jason." The third says.

"But she is a prize. I mean did you see her legs?" The first says. I locate them. Table to my right. I turn to them.

"I'm no one's prize." I say, my voice calm and no flush appearing on my cheeks. The 3 of them flush and look down.

Quite a few heard my comment, but not the rest of the conversation. Percy winks at me, and against my will I give a tiny smile.

Then I turn back to Leo and ask him exactly how the filtration system works.

* * *

**I figure that's a good as time as any to end. So-What did you think?**

**Also it would mean the world to me if you reviewed, And if you have a question just PM me, usually I'll respond very quickly. **


	4. Chapter 4

**And you found me! I am back to update! YAY! So I may have ruined this story. **

**I had like barely nothing to eat last night and I had the weirdest dream, which was set in YFM, with JD from scrubs and Skyrim-Anyways there was one scene where Percabeth Begins and I just-Need to write to that point. **

**Sigh. **

**Anyways let's see if I don't butcher it! Oh and we meet a certain Rachel Dare. Now-I like using Rachel as a positive Character, but it was her or Calypso so… anyways, she plays a kinda big part in the plot...**

* * *

3 weeks later, Or I think 3 anyways. I look at the mountains.

"I hate walking" Thalia moans. "Because the rest of us love it" I say sarcastically.

"Ladies. We're fine." Percy says. "So not." I mutter. "Come on! We're out of the mountains!" Leo says.

I sigh as I breathe in un-foggy air. The mountains had begun to cloud my senses.

"Now we need to be alert. And keep an eye out for survivors" Percy orders.

"Uh-huh. I'll go check on charity" I say. I fall back to where Charity walks behind me. "You ok?" I ask.

"Yeah. These guys move way faster than we did, but I like the pace" She says.

Her hair is like mine, tucked in a bandanna. Hers is a light pink while mine is grey. "Great." I say. I walk beside her.

The reason we moved slowly was so Charity wouldn't tire. These guys just moved as fast as they could.

* * *

"We need to set down soon" Piper says. "I agree" Jason says. "Fine. How about there?" Percy says pointing at a large ware house. "Looks good" I say.

* * *

We stand inside.

"Hmm. Butch, Chris, Jason, Set up Perimeters. Will Get to Treating people, Piper, Thalia, Charity, and Get food started. Leo, Clovis, Michael, Go get sleeping arrangements set up. Pollex, Take a few people and Go get advantage points. Annabeth with me. Everyone else go unload and organize everything" Percy orders.

Everyone either stares, Glances, or looks at me. I look up at the ceiling like 'Really?' Moan and follow Percy.

"You know I'm going to get tired of following you" I say. "No you're not" He says. "Where are we going?" I ask.

"To figure out that sound" He says. I listen, but don't stop. "Hmm. You go left, I go right. Feel free to shout. Whatever it is knows we're here" Percy says.

I go to the left, Knife out. "If I get killed I am so haunting your Ass." I shout.

"I'll take care of Char, Don't worry." He responds. "Char-?" I ask. I don't finish because someone jumps me, covering my mouth.

"Yeah. I kinda liked it. It's cute isn't it?" Percy's voice asks. "Annie?" Percy asks. I kick harder.

The girl pinning me down doesn't move. I stare at her green eyes. "Shit" Percy swears. We silently struggle.

I lick her hand and she lets go surprised. I scream "PERCY! I WILL GUT YOU AS SOON AS SOMEONE STOPS TRYING TO KILL ME!" He runs out. I'm still fighting with the girl. Her hair is red.

"This is my warehouse! Leave!" She orders. "No chance Reddy" I say. "Let's stop fighting!" Percy says.

"We're not fighting. I saw her and jumped her because I thought she was a zombie" The girl says. I know she's lying instantly.

Zombies don't speak. "Liar" I say. "Annie calm down" Percy says coming forwards. I elbow him in the gut.

"I said don't call me that" I say.

* * *

I stare at the girl unnervingly. "So. Want a job?" Percy asks. "Yes" Reddy-Or 'Rachel' says. I cross my arms.

I don't like her. "Hey, Annabeth?" I turn to see Thalia. "Come on. Guard duty" She says.

I follow her up the ladder and into the wind. After a few minutes I ask her. "Why are we really up here?" I ask.

"Rachel's no threat" Thalia says. "I don't trust her" I say. Thalia laughs. "Of course not. She's hunting your prey." She says.

I stare at her. "What?" I ask. She stares back shocked. "Percy." She says. I think if Percy. "No way" I say.

Thalia laughs. "Really?" She asks. "No I mean-Well-I can't-"I stutter out. "You'll figure it out" Thalia says.

"But there's something-Wrong" I say. Thalia pauses. "Maybe there is. But you should still be more trusting" I sigh.

"I'm going back down" I say. She nods. I get back down and sit across from Rachel. I still don't like her. She lied.

"Annabeth?" I look up. Percy this time. "Yeah?" I ask. "I need to talk to you" He says motioning. I sigh and get up.

Will I ever get a peaceful dinner?

I follow him. He keeps on walking until the lull of conversation decreases, and its pitch black. "What?" I ask quietly.

"You need to trust her" Percy says. "Reddy? No way" I say. I turn to leave. He grabs me and pushes me up against the wall.

I know where he is-just can't see him. My body want to react to his so close to mine. Damn my hormones.

"You may not like her, but you were in the same situation not 2 months ago. I got the others to trust you. Now you need to trust her" Percy says so softly only I could have possibly heard him. I pause.

"I should give her a fair chance." I say. "Good" he replies. After a few moments he releases me and I walk back to the room.

He doesn't follow for a while. I offer Rachel some soup and I stare at her trying to convey the silent message.

"_I don't trust you. I'm supposed to give you the benefit of the doubt, but I'll never trust you"_ She stares at me.

"Thanks" She says. I sigh. I look around and spot charity. I sit next to her, Leo and butch.

Butch is one of her favorite friends. What an odd combo. "Wanna play Vice-President?" She asks. I nod. She begins dealing.

After 3 rounds Charity falls asleep on my shoulder. I pick her up gently, and lay her in the bed she shares with Thalia.

It wasn't my decision, but I've seen Travis' Jokes on her and I know she's much more alert when she's woken up by something then me.

I sigh and fall onto my bed. I go into meditation mode almost immediately on my side of the bed. I wait patiently.

I can never sleep until I can hear his way to loud breathing. Percy clomps over as usual.

"Hey, Rachel. Go share with Annabeth. Now there's an even amount of girls you all should share beds" Percy says.

Rachel sighs but plops down next to me.

It's true, everyone has to share a bed with at least one person. But my heart plummets when Percy says that. I fall asleep, because I need it.

* * *

I stare at Luke's eyes. "Will I remember?" I ask my voice choked. "No." He says simply. I give a small choked sob.

"But how will I take care of Charity if I'm-?" I begin Luke stops me. "I'll get you two somewhere safer, Then I'm gone" Luke says. "Bu-"

**(Note the nightmare went on, but she doesn't remember)**

* * *

The nightmare I was having ends. I have a hazy remembrance. "She's just-crying out in her sleep" a voice says.

Reddy. Yay. "I know what the problem is. She'll just need her own space. Here, come share with me." Percy says.

I try to sit up "No. I figured it out. Percy I know who she is-"I mumble. "What do you mean?" He asks.

"Don't trust her. She's-She's-One of them" I get out. "She must have been hating me even in her sleep."

"No. I don't hate you. I just wanna kill you for killing him" I say. Then I fall asleep.

* * *

I yawn and sit up. I look around. Percy is asleep, Rachel is wrapped around his side like a parasite. I want to puke.

I walk past them avoiding them and resisting the urge to kick her and head to where the fires where last night.

"Morning. Now what was that crazy mumbo-jumbo you said last night?" Leo asks expectantly. I frown.

"I don't quite remember" I say. "Figures" Leo says. "No. I mean it's like someone is blocking my memory" I say.

Leo frown as he hands me a granola bar. "Creephy" He says mouth full. I nod.

People begin to filter in in good moods of various heights. "Morning Annie" He says kissing my cheek.

I slug his shoulder "That's for kissing my cheek" I say. I hit his other shoulder "That's for calling me Annie. Haven't you learned anything?" I ask.

He shrugs. "Not really" He says. "Typical" I say. "Thanks for hitting the bar so high" He says. "Fuck you" I say.

"Well then let's go back in to the sleep room" He says. "I feel hitting you won't do any good" I say face palming.

He smirks and I slap him. "Ow!" He says. "Much better" I say. "Did that look like flirting?" Thalia asks. "I believe it did" Jason says. "Shut up" I say. "Never" Percy says.

* * *

"So where are we going?" Rachel asks. "Camp" Percy says shortly. I can't blame him. He's carrying all of Rachel's load, along with his own.

She wears denim shorts that should be called underwear there so short, and a tank top. It shows her freckled pale thin arms.

Her hair is back in a ponytail. She walks ahead faster. "I wonder why she has so much energy" I mutter to Percy as he falls back to walk next to me.

He gives me a light glare. "Want some help?" I ask. He nods. I take off a backpack and add it to my load.

"Thanks" He says stretching his arms out. "No problem." I say. "So-Your being a bit nicer" Percy says.

"I still don't-Something's off. I feel like-Like I should know her." I say frowning. "She seems fine" Percy says.

I laugh. "Of course she does." I mutter. "What was that?" Percy asks. "Hmm? Oh nothing." I say.

I should probably explain how we travel. There's the guards, and the carriers. The guards walk on the outside of our group, surrounding us at all times. They carry less than us so there faster.

More important people, Thalia, Butch, Will, Percy, so on they're all carriers because we'd be screwed if they died.

I'm in here because I'm pretty damn strong, and I don't whine. Wait-Is someone whining?

"But how much longer? I'm so hot" Rachel says. "All day Reddy. All Day." I say. "All day? Don't you take like breaks?" She asks.

I hand her the backpack Percy gave me. She almost falls over. "Yup. We share the load. You've gone a few hours. You can carry that." I say.

"What's this filled with? Bricks? I can't carry this." She says. We stop, BD check. I turn to her.

"That's 10 pounds. You may be part of the group now, but you will need to help carry the weight. My own sister is carrying more then you. She's 12." I say pointing at Charity. She's smiling happily.

"Yeah. I guess-"Rachel says. She sighs and slips the backpack on. "Better" I say.

* * *

I feel as if I'm taking a sweaty shower. My clothes are soaked with sweat. "Here" A cool cloth dabs at my forehead. I close my eyes.

"Thanks Percy" I say. "No problem. You're carrying more than anyone else anyways." He says. "Yeah." I say.

He wipes off my face again, then uses a clean handkerchief to wipe away the sweat. "Thank the lord" I say.

"You're welcome" He says. "When do you want to stop?" He asks me. I glance at him surprised. I glance up at the sky.

"It's about-3. So 3 more hours, then we stop, find shelter, eat, and sleep." I say. He raises an eyebrow.

"Why so late?" he asks. "We'll be hungrier later, and everyone will power-speed to get food. We'll cover more distance by going an extra hour, and speed through our setup work." I say. "Good plan" Percy says touching my shoulder.

"We'll be stopping for the night in 3 hours" He announces. Everyone speeds up, as predicted.

"So-Him again?" Percy asks. I stare at him. I know what he's saying.

(**Talking about Luke People**)

"Not-exactly. At the beginning. Then at the end-her. I just can't remember what happened." I say frowning.

"Huh. So you've been fine the past few weeks while we travel. Why is that?" He asks. I sigh. I know why.

I think he knows to.

With Charity, I don't dare have a nightmare, could scare her, so the scenes will eliminate themselves, or be worse and silent. With Percy-He sort of eliminates them entirely. He study's me. "Well?" He asks.

I know he knows, but I don't dare ask. "I don't know" I say. "Fine" he says.

* * *

I sigh. 1 hour. Just one more hour. I can make it. I walk faster. "I can't walk so far" Rachel says.

"We'll stop soon Rach" Percy says. Anger choruses through me. "Perce" I say. He falls into step with me.

"We can't stop that soon. Don't you feel like she's slowing us down?" I ask.

"You slowed us down when you were blacked out and we didn't leave you" He says. He falls back.

I want to tell him that's not what I meant. Because I meant it as in she seemed to be slowing us down-

Taking breaks, complaining, walking slowly, and talking loudly. We had been attacked 4 times already today. Like she was trying to slow us.

"There's a good place" Percy points to a mansion on a dilapidated lawn. "Yeah" I say.

"You know you don't always have to agree" he says. He hands his things to Jason. I push mine in Leo's arms and run after him.

Soon we're on the steps of the mansion, Percy picking the lock to get in

"I wasn't. I think this place is good. So don't go bull shitting me. I don't agree with you all the time, I don't try to-"I stop because Rachel walks up.

"Hey. I absolutely love this place" Rachel says. "Course you do" I say. "I'm glad you like it" Percy says.

I scowl. Everyone else is here at the steps now. "Now guard duty-"Percy says. "I'll do it" I say. He looks at me kinda confused.

No one likes guard duty, let alone volunteers. You're up half-or even the whole night, and you're usually alone or with one other person, and they'll be sleeping so-

"Ok. Annabeth. You go with Thalia" Percy says. Damn it. He assigned me the cushiest job. Thalia sets up the radio on her guard duty.

"Sure." I say. I shoot a glare at him and Rachel, grab a gun and two of Thalias silver cases. "Come on" she says. I nod.

"Char." I say. Charity runs up and follows us inside. "Glad you're coming with us." I say.

"Yeah. I wanted to stay and play a game of cards with Rachel though-"She says.

I stop.

We're in the main hall, we haven't gone far. People start streaming in. I feel as if I'm holding the world up.

I put on a smile. "Sure. Go on" I say. "You don't mind?" she asks.

"Just-Stay somewhere populated Ok? Don't go anywhere alone, or with just one person" I say. She nods.

"Okay!" Then she runs off. I let my shoulders fall and my smile disappear. "Sorry." She says.

"Now I really don't like her." I mutter. "Who would?" Thalia says. "Thanks." I say. "Come on" she says.

I see Percy. He's watching Rachel pass by in her tiny cut offs. I stare at him as we pass. He doesn't even notice me.

I want to have him see me. But he doesn't and we walk up the stairs. "Ouch." Thalia says. "Stop it" I say.

"Still, even if you don't like him that's gotta hurt" She says. I don't reply. "It's like I'm invisible. Was it like this when I came in?" I ask.

"No. Grover, Percy's usual second in command, is on a mission. His girlfriend went missing." She says.

"I'm not his second in command" I say. "Uh-Yes you are" She says. I think about it. "I'm not" I say.

"Yeah. Sure" She says. We look into each room, and Thalia decides on the highest room. The attic.

"Ok. I'm getting Grub. You know the drill" She says. "Yup. Cereal, Dead man, Delightful, Goat boy, Jupiter, Based, Tempo." I recite. She nods. "Yup. See ya" Thalia calls as she leaves.

I set up the equipment, then I un-roll our sleeping bags. I sit in the window seat and watch the dark land.

Not a movement. Then darkness falls. Thalias taking a while. The radio crackles to life.

"Pinecone. You still Alive? Over" A male voice says.

I run to the transmitter.

"Pinecone's on a grub run. No guarantees she'll be alive after. Wise girl here. Over" I say.

"Huh. She being herself then? Calling from Based. Hammer here over"

I rack my brains. Hammer. Hammer. Hmm.

"Where's Cereal?"

"Farming"

"What's Pinecones brothers' name?" I ask

"Don't trust me huh? Sparky. How about super McShizzle?"

I Groan

"Don't let repair boy hear you say that"

"Fair enough. Anyways, Tell seaweed That Goat boy and Jupiter arrived with enough food to tide us until you get here. Just Speed it up?" Hammers voice sounds hopeful.

"Not with _Reddy_ slowing us down"

"I take it you don't like Reddy"

"I don't trust her. Difference."

"He told you to like her didn't he?"

"Ding."

"Well Goat boy wants to talk to seaweed"

"I bet he does. Pause a sec"

I put down the receiver. I run to the staircase. "OI! PERCY! Cereal!" I shout. Percy comes running, along with everyone who heard.

"Cereal?" he asks. "Come on." I say. I shoot a glare at Rachel, and we run back to the radio room.

"Seaweed here. Over" Percy says.

"Hammer here. Is anyone else in the room?" Hammer asks.

Percy turns to me. "Leave"

I stare at him. "Fine. I'll go get some food. But don't think we're done. I still need to talk to you about Reddy." I say.

He sighs. "I already said-"

"Go do your-whatever. But we're not done. And you're not off the hook"

I turn and walk out of the room. I find the group around a radio, and Rachel writing away. I snatch the radio and turn it on.

"I'll keep Ears from listening in" Then I take out the batteries. "Hey!" Travis says.

"If he wanted us to hear that he'd invite us in." I say. I grab a cup of soup and start eating. People return to eating.

Charity sits next to me. "Hey." She says. "Hi" I say. "Can we talk somewhere else?" She asks. I nod.

I am interrupted from dinner. Again. Shocking.

"Come on" I say. I finish my soup, and grab a cup of tea. I walk into the black hallways. "Here's good" Charity says.

"Ok. What is it?" I ask. "I'm sorry that I wanted to hang out with Rachel" She says quickly. I smile.

"Listen. Charity. I like your trying to make friends. But-I can't place it but something's wrong Rachel. I just can't trust her. I'm trying to but I can't. So that's why I was-"I begin. Charity wraps me in a hug.

"I know. She was-Acting weird. And I just-I wanted to apologize. I'm going to go talk to Leo" She says.

I nod. "Good." I think she smiles. "See ya" She says. "Wait. I think you know-It's been a bit hard to not have you in my sight at all times. So just-stay safe" I say.

"I will" Then Charity's gone. I find the ladder to the attic. "Is it serious?" A voice asks.

"I don't know. She thinks something's wrong with Reddy-But-"Percy's voice says.

"Pride. Anyways I have to go" The voice says.

"Bye goat man. And it's not pride"

A laugh comes over the radio, then it clicks off.

I knock. "Come in" Percy says. I walk in.

"Hey." I say. "Hello" He says.

"Am I your second in command?" I ask. Percy stops. He pauses, and puts on his thinking face.

AKA he scrunches up his eyebrows and his nose.

"Unofficially, I think yes. I value your opinion and you can rally the troops. And people listen to you. So-Yes" Percy says. I nod.

"Now. About this Rachel thing-"I sigh. "I know. Annabeth I know. But you have to give her a chance. I do value your opinion, so I can't have you simply disliking someone" Percy says. I sigh.

"I know. But-There's something. I can't figure it out but she's off." I say.

"Well you'll have to figure it out" Percy says.

I frown. "I know. I just can't. I feel like I'm being blocked. But I'm sure I've met her before" I say.

"When?" Percy asks. "I don't know" I say. I hate saying that. "Keep on trying." He says. I nod. "Come on. Let's go back down I hear Conner found Uno" Percy says.

* * *

**Yay! So-What did ya think? It took me forever to write this, I was up super late trying to finish it, but I fell asleep on the couch sometime around 3 or so-I don't quite remember shockingly. **

**Anyways, Double Yay! I have my computer back, I have since like-3 days ago. I just haven't gotten around to writing any chapters, since I had to promise to get my laptop back that I'd take writing a bit easier, and I'd relax more. **

**(Boring I tell you.) I actually have quite a lot to say-So just like skip over if you're bored or whatnot. **

**So it appears if last year has to show, April has been cursed with bad luck **

**(Lent, Scooter got stolen, broke my thumb, attended the most disastrous party EVER, and lost my cutest bracelet, and My Favorite shoes got eaten!) **

**So I'm assuming something absolutely dreadful shall happen this Easter-Which Is kinda expected since we're going to a family reunion for Easter.**

**UPDATE on lent fasting for those who care-lol. Hungry, but I have been drinking so much tea you wouldn't believe. I also kinda broke my fasting last Saturday-Ice cream sandwich. **

**Ok. Done with mini-rant/update on my boring life. Anyways**

**Read? Reviewed? Favorited? Followed? You're good to go.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello! So Since it's SOOOO hard for me to write longer chapters on sticky notes (Yup that's what I'm reduced to without word... Sticky notes) (The computer kind) You have to suffer through an incredibly short update.**

**Well It appears you got off with a shorter AN. so ya know go relish in Percabeth! Or zombies! or-Ok I give up just read it!**

* * *

I stare at the buildings of North Carolina, they look like every other far road We've walked past.

But it feels-different.

I walk faster to fall into step with Percy.

"Hey" He says.

"Something's wrong."

"You mean beside your unnatural hatred for Rachel?"

I sigh. How did she brainwash him so Dam easily?

"Yes-and No I don't hate her. This setting-I can't place it but something's off"  
I say. Rachel joins our conversation un-invited. "Probably just the shivers, or maybe your just having a bad day" She says sympathetically. I glare at her. I don't look like I"m having a bad day! I don't feel like it either.

"Yeah you have been looking a little under the weather, why don't you walk a bit slower and get some rest?" Percy asks. I glare at him to, but I know its a direct order.

I huff. "Fine But when something bad happens and you where to busy flirting to pay attention don't blame me!" I fall back and ignore Percy.

Thalia falls into step next to me. "That's why I've renounced men" She says.

"What?" I ask. She nods to Percy. I roll my eyes. "act like Piper sure" I say.

We walk in silence, into a small town.

Then I notice it. The glint of a snipers rifle in the sun on a rooftop.

"TRAP!" I scream and jumping front of Charity.

Then all Hell breaks loose.

We run, me protecting Charity but that doesn't last.

BANG. and I fall to the ground un-able to move.

My eyes stay open.

I watch Castor fall next to me dead, But I'm still alive, unable to move, blink, even breathe.

There's gunshots, screams, and it goes on but charity appears above me.

"Annabeth. Annabeth. No. Come on. Wake up. No. No. No. No. NO! NO! Put me down!" Charity shakes me until Percy pulls her off me. a girl crouches next to me.

"She's dead" Rachel announces. I want to punch her. "Come on. We have to go" Percy's face is guarded, but I watch Charity's tears fall to the bloody pavement.

"We're taking her body" Percy says. "We need to move!" Rachel says. "We're taking her" Percy picks me up like I'm a ragdoll and we're running. We're flying.

I overload on sensory images. All I can do is see. The blood as people get shot.

Somebody whispers something in my ear, And suddenly we screech to a stop and suddenly I really am flying-I twist in the air as I see Percy and Butch turning back to meet the attackers head on, they must have thrown me.

Then I black out in a cornfield as something hard connects with my head, and Percy's words finally make sense

* * *

**Annabeths out! Well that was unexpected...**

**But I will update super soon cause This is so short I'm not emotionally drained...**

**Favorite song for the day-Human by Christina Perry, It's such an amazing song.**

**TRIVIA!**

**1. Whats your favorite song/band (Just wonderin :)**

**2. What time of day did Annabeth Meet Percy?**

**3. What do you think of My story? Huh guys?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok I am getting seriously depressed that this Fic has over 13,000 words and only has 5 reviews :(**

* * *

I wake up in a cornfield, no sister, no group, nothing. Great just great.

I try to remember what happened.

_"I don't know if you are dead, but I promise I'll take care of Charity for you"_

Percy said he'd take care of Charity for me thank god. I move around groggily.

Then I remember Rachel's words. "She's dead" I was not dead, I am very much alive in fact as seen here by me discussing this with myself.

I could feel my heartbeat meaning my pulse would have been very noticeable.

I knew something was wrong with her.

Rachel. That bitch. I was right about her. I had been right all along.

I get up slowly and realize I don't have my backpack.

It was on me when I flew off. Not good, that backpack has all my supplies in it.

I spend a long time searching for it in this damned overgrown cornfield.

I eventually find it.

I take inventory. Clothes, soap, food, water, water purifying tablets, the works.

I take a swig of water. It's warm and tastes metallic but it's still water. I glance at the sky, early morning.

I've been out at least 12-14 hours, because it had been late afternoon when we had been ambushed.

Later I'll have to check to make sure I do not have a concussion.

My blood runs cold as I realize Rachel was probably in on that ambush.

I need to go. I start walking towards the road.  
I hear the voices, and I drop immediately covering myself in prickly plants.

"She was alive when she got paralyzed." I hear Rachel's voice

It takes all my restraint to not jump out on the road and attack her.

"Yeah well she probably isn't now." I hear a guys voice say.

"Well be careful. I've met her before and she's a tricky one. Acting all innocent just to infiltrate this group" I hear Rachel snort.

"Like she's innocent. I've seen what she can do" Rachel continues.

"Rach?" I hear Thalia say. I realize they must be on speaker on a phone or something, because Thalia sounds horrible.

Good thing I didn't attack.

"Coming!" Rachel yells, then the sound of something clicking off.

"She's paranoid. Nobody would've survived a fall like that."

"I agree. Let's just leave a few people to search the cornfields" A new voice says, a womans.

"Come on. We need to move out."

I wait there, crouched under those plants for what seems like forever. eventually I hear the sounds of trucks driving away, and I climb up to the road., and survey the damage.

It's completely clean. Hmm interesting. I spot a few blood-stains but nothing much. So I start walking the way Percy undoubtedly headed. I will find him, and I will warn him

* * *

**So guys like Review please! I really need some cheering up.**

**Review!  
-Id65 out**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey Hey! So we're switching Sh*t up and changing POVS! Yeah I think I'll do this every six chapters or so. I'm in a good mood... Percy not so much**

* * *

**PERCY**

I stare numbly at the ground.

The camp is quiet, even for us. We lost some good men, and Annabeth.

Charity is the only one who sobs out loud.

Nobody moves to help her I should, I'm supposed to protect her. I try and get my brain working.

I finally get myself up and fill a cup with some hot chocolate for her.

I walk over to Charity and try to hand it to her.

She has to calm down first, taking huge breaths and sometimes choking on air before she can calm herself enough to take the cup.

She takes a long drink and seems a bit calmer.

"Thanks" Her voice is thick with tears.

"Yeah. Don't mention it" I say.

Thalia had gone off to find Rachel, but she re-enters and walks over and picks Charity up in a hug.

"Hey. It'll be ok. Shh. shh. Don't worry." Thalia takes her into a empty room as Charity had begin to sob and rant at the same time, making her words into a gibber of foreign words.

I want to go back to my seat, but I glance back at the circle of mourning.

Piper is under Jason's arm, shaking while her face is buried in her chest. Leo's hands aren't building anything and his smile isn't there.

Will's brother Michael had died, and he was simply staring in shock at the floor, as Butch tried to get him to take a cup of tea.

Chris, Travis and Conner where talking in a small circle, Chris is Travis and Conner's half brother, they don't mention it much but grief drives families together.

I can't even look at everybody else, so I find the hatch to the roof and climb up.

A heavy, muggy air and the smell of ozone tell me it should rain soon.

I walk to the edge of the building, sit down and dangle my feet off the side.

We're in a small town, I couldn't get everyone to move far but I got them this far.

We must be somewhere near Raleigh.

"Hey. You OK?" Rachel sits next to me.

"I'd rather be alone" I say.

"Nobody wants to be alone"

"I want to be alone right now."

"Ok. whatever. I was just up here to say even though Annabeth hates me she still jumped up to protect me. That's pretty brave"

Rachel gets up and leaves.

I stay, thinking about Annabeth.

We weren't really-anything but we could've been. We'd only known each other a few months but I'd already become attached to the snarky girl.

It starts to rain. I was right.

I'm soaked by the time Thalia comes up.

"Hey. You're going to catch hypothermia"

She sits next to me.

"Look, Percy we're all dealing with this sadness shit but we need to focus. We where ambushed. That wasn't random, And they weren't mercenaries. We need to focus. You need to focus" Her voice is sure, but I think she's been crying, by the puffiness of her eyes.

"Fine" I say.

"Really? That was easy" Thalia says.

"Did you expect me to be an idiot and ignore you?"

"Yes kelp head. I always expect you to be an idiot. I got the only brains in our family"

"What about Nico?" Her face darkens.

"Who's still alive"

"How do you know-"

"Look Percy I want Nico and Clarisse to be alive as much as you but they're most likely dead"

"We've beaten the most likely odds quite a few times. I'll take my chances" I say.

"Annabeth didn't"  
I don't reply.

"Sorry."

"Yeah it's fine" I say.

"No it's not"

"I know"

We sit in silence staring at the dark rainy ground below us.

* * *

**How's that? Good? Good. I'm thinking of changing the name of this Fic. What you think?**

**I used to live on food... Now I live on reviews... Don't starve a writer review today!**

**-Id65**


End file.
